


nine episodes in the household of magic and hygiene

by unkinsei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkinsei/pseuds/unkinsei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitachi AU. Renting a house out together, Nino creates spells and Jun tells people's fortunes. Household chores get done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nine episodes in the household of magic and hygiene

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the magic Hitachi CM was lovely, so I wrote for it. If anyone else has written Hitachi AU fics I'd love to read them. Unbetaed, concrit welcomed.

 

_01\. the beginning_

  
Nino and Jun don’t dislike each other, but there is a definite air of animosity whenever the two meet in the academy grounds. Jun starts by, usually unprompted, announcing that Geminis will be having terrible luck for the next year with no remedy. At this Nino will hum and ask whether he’s mastered the smoothing spell yet, eyeing his dry hair with feigned concern. No one chooses to say anything when Jun slips a jade stone into Nino’s bag, or when Nino throws a silkening spell in Jun’s direction.

 

_02\. the residence_

  
They didn’t intend to live together; Aiba was meant to share the rent with Nino but suddenly found a live in job at the academy taking care of their mythological beasts. Desperate, he had called up all his old classmates, to no avail. Only Jun was looking to live in a house with above average rent costs but ample wardrobe space and the potential to do business from.

On the first night, Nino sees Jun leaning on the bench top with a glass of red in one hand and a book in the other. He wants to gag from how pretentious it is, but chooses to silently drape himself over the couch instead. With a wave of his hand the gramophone places its needle down and starts playing.

Fifteen minutes later Jun puts a deliciously fragrant bowl of pasta on one of the coffee table’s placemats and levitates a beer in his face for him to take. Maybe, Nino thinks as he opens the can, he isn’t so gag-worthy after all.

 

_03\. the domestication_

  
They were reluctant at first, but they’ve learned to live with each other’s quirks (whether that means Nino’s steady accumulation of games that replace the spell books in the display cabinets, or Jun’s rapid disposal of any food that isn’t naturally produced without any additives or charms.)

It works out. Nino’s complexion becomes rosier and he gains four kilos; he’s proud. Jun becomes unnecessarily talented at first person shooter games and beats Nino’s score. They take turns for vacuuming; neither enjoy the chore of maneuvering around scrying mirrors and picking up tarot cards from the floor. Jun constantly reminds Nino that it is not common practice to leave spells hidden in corners that, when prodded with a vacuum head, cause a whirlwind that leaves rune stones and tea leaves all over the floor. Nino justifies himself by saying that his spells need a practical test run.

 

_04\. the friends_

  
Aiba comes to visit regularly to show off the latest creature that is being raised in the academy’s menagerie. This is usually an enjoyable occasion, except for the one time Jun actually tried to pet the baby Chinese Dragon and it had proceeded to roar and rampage around the house. It ended with the kitchen being flooded and Jun’s hair depressingly curly.

Sho visits in the evening after work, throat sore from chanting mantras and magical energy sucked dry. When he does come over Nino covers him in a blanket while Jun makes soup with a little refreshment charm thrown in. As Sho quietly eats, they sit on the couch and make sharp, witty conversation that makes Sho laugh and spill his soup.

It’s rare, but Ohno comes by too, suddenly and never with notice. Nino is usually at the kitchen table gulping down a coffee one second, then tucking Ohno into his side and feeding him bread the next. Jun envelops him in a hug while asking for an update on his life; how are rehearsals going, what role is he playing next, what incantations have they cast on the stage this time, when are they getting tickets to the opening night? Ohno answers each question in turn, every word giving Jun and Nino tiny static shocks from the last remainder of magic on his tongue.

When Ohno visits somehow the other two manage to pop in to say hi as well.

 

_05\. the one time that didn’t_

  
Nino kisses Jun when he’s drunk on a pack of beers; the gramophone fuzzy and lights dimmed. It’s sloppy and not really a kiss but an act of impulse and foolishness; Jun pushes Nino away after tasting the beer on his tongue and hearing the giggle that says _I won’t even remember in the morning_.

When he wakes up on the floor, head pounding and eyes bleary, he doesn’t.

 

_06\. the last straw_

  
Jun takes to leaving notes around the house rather than communicating directly. They say things like _I’ve forecasted rain tonight, make sure your coat’s charmed to be waterproof_ and _I’ve made vegetarian rissoles, they’re in the fridge_. Nino picks up these notes and flicks them from front to back, searching for any traces of Jun’s magic. It’s just paper.

 

_07\. the one time that did_

  
Nino kisses Jun when he’s drunk on the largest paycheck he’s ever been paid. There’s trails of spells sparkling and crackling in the air as they stand in the middle of the living room, Nino’s arms around Jun’s neck, pulling him in. For a moment Jun tries to remember that he’s mad and ignoring him, but then he feels Nino smile against his lips and bring their bodies closer. All he can taste is the soba noodles they’ve had for dinner. Maybe he’s not so angry anymore. His arms still wrapped around Jun, Nino snaps his fingers and makes stars fall around them.

 

_08\. the different kind of magic_

  
Jun says I love you at 4 on a Sunday afternoon after saying goodbye to his last client for the day. Nino continues to strum his guitar and hum off tune.

Nino says I love you at 11 on a Tuesday night through song, finishing by hugging him tightly from behind. Jun drags him around the kitchen while he makes tea and mutters that he should have said it two months ago.

 

_09\. the dishes_

  
The one chore they can’t divide is the dishes; Nino argues that he didn’t make the mess in the first place, and Jun says that all he _did_ do was eat. In the end, they do the dishes together (though on a lazy day Nino waves his hand and the plates happily jump into the suds).


End file.
